


A Helping Hand

by anakinspams



Series: McReyes [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Dirty Talk, Gets right to it, Jesse is an adult, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, handjobs, kinda au I guess??, mcreyes smut, no backstory though, plot? what plot, there's kind of a plot???, this was kinda rushed I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: Jesse is caught fantasizing about his commanding officer and things work out in his favor.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my best friend, Spencer. Thank you for the inspiration and motivation! xx

Thoughts of his commanding officer ran through Jesse's mind all day. He had been laying in his room thinking about Gabe ever since his training earlier today. Jesse had backtalked to Gabe and he made him do those ridiculous exercises he hates just to see him squirm when he got worn out. It had been 10 solid hours since that incident but Jesse couldn't stop thinking about it. He kept thinking about how much Gabe enjoyed watching Jesse wince in pain from the overexertion he had suffered. Gabe chuckled darkly with a smirk every time he made Jesse restart an activity because he hadn't done it the exact way Gabe wanted him to do it. Jesse knew that he was fucking with him on purpose. They hadn't talked outside of training ever since Jesse kissed Gabe and made things awkward. He had crossed the line and Gabe made sure he never forgot about it. Jesse laid in his bed thinking about all the things he wanted Gabe to do to him. He wanted Gabe to take him in front of everyone. To let everyone know that he was Gabriel’s fuck toy and no one else’s. 

"Fuck-" Jesse groaned running his fingers through his hair as the thoughts of Gabe pounding into him flooded his mind. He wanted to make Gabe cum harder than he's ever came before. He wanted Gabe to fuck his face until he couldn't breathe. His pants became irritatingly tight in the crotch as his erection slowly grew. It was too late at night to go out or doing anything to get his mind off of it so he decided to stay in and deal with it. He didn't take his clothes off but instead kept them on. He wanted to punish himself for thinking of Gabe like that. How stupid of him to have this crush on his commanding officer. To get hard thinking about his body against his own. He sat up and situated himself so that he was on his knees, back facing his door and a pillow between his legs. He thrusted into the pillow his cock painfully hard at this point. His clothes becoming like restraints keeping his dick in its place. Jesse panted heavily as his dick began to leak precum. Jesse couldn't handle his pants anymore so he decided to discard them elsewhere in the room. "Fuck, Gabe." Jesse moaned as he began to thrust against the pillow again, this time only wearing his shirt and his briefs. He was so close to cumming, his heart was beating so hard he thought it might stop. He whined as he stopped thrusting against the pillow. His dick twitched from the loss of friction. More precum leaked from the tip through his briefs. His bottom lip red from being bitten. Jesse heard loud footsteps from outside his door and tried to keep his whimpers quiet. He rested back onto his hands and bucked his hips into the air. He didn't want to cum yet. Being edged once wasn't enough of a punishment for Jesse. He palmed his dick through the briefs and moaned a little too loudly. His door opened and there stood Gabriel. Dressed down in his grey sweats and a black t-shirt.

"McCree-" His voice was quiet but stern. Confused at what he was seeing. Jesse rushed to pull his blanket over his half-naked body to try and hide whatever Gabe hadn't seen. Gabe closed the door behind him and walked closer to his bed. "I was coming by to say sorry for punishing you so hard today but apparently it didn't bother you that badly." Gabe said as he motioned to Jesse's lower half. "I heard you moan, Jesse. I know what you're doing. What got you worked up?" Gabe asked, a smirk on his face.

"Nothin', Sir. I was just... bored is all." Jesse swallowed hard and looked up at Gabe who clearly wasn't believing his statement.

"No, I think you got a hard-on thinking about how rough I was with you today. You didn't think I noticed you checking me out? Or how you had to keep adjusting yourself because your dick was getting hard?" Gabe shook his head and chuckled. "You like me being rough on you like that?" Jesse's eyes widened at the words Gabe was saying. He had no idea that he had even seen Jesse do any of those things.

"Y-yes, Sir. I do." Jesse's voice was low and just loud enough for Gabe to hear it. "I'm sorry- this won't happen again, Sir." Jesse tried to make eye contact with Gabe but it was no use. He knew that if he were to look into those eyes it would be over. He would have to cum right then and there.

"Such a good boy for me, Jesse. I think you've earned a reward." Gabe's voice was smooth and deep. It sent chills up Jesse's spine. Gabe sat beside Jesse on the bed and grabbed his chin in his hand. "C'mere-" Gabe said before pulling Jesse into a heated kiss. Their teeth clacked against each other, their lips became red and swollen. Gabe moaned into Jesse's mouth as Jesse leaned into his body, pressing his erection to Gabe's thigh.  
"Fuck-" Jesse gasped as he pushed himself back on the bed. "We shouldn't be doing this," Gabe looked up at Jesse, his body tense.

“I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you. Let me take care of you, Jesse.” Gabe spoke softly, waiting for Jesse to respond. Jesse’s mind was all over the place. He wanted to give in to Gabe’s request but he knew it was wrong. He wasn’t supposed to be fooling around with Gabriel. What if they got caught? What if Gabe regretted whatever they did and took it out on him everyday in training? Jesse was quickly brought back to reality when Gabe said his name again. “Jesse?” Jesse sighed and took to blankets off of his body, laying them by his feet.

“What are you gonna do?” Jesse asked, unsure of Gabe’s plans for them. Gabe just shook his head and smirked playfully.  
“Why don’t you just relax and let me take care of you, okay? I promise I’m not going to hurt you. C’mere-“ Gabe motioned to his lap. He sat crisscrossed facing Jesse.  
“My dick aches because of you.” Jesse climbed into Gabe’s arms, resting his back against Gabe’s chest. His legs spread so that Gabe had easier access to him.  
“You wanna go into detail, baby boy?” Gabe asked as he planted small kisses onto Jesse’s neck and shoulder. His lips were warm against Jesse skin. His hands ran down his chest, squeezing here and there. Jesse arched his back against Gabe and moaned.

“I was thinking about you fucking me.” Jesse managed to say before having his breath taken away by the sudden attention given to his dick. Gabe’s hand palmed at his dick through the briefs.  
“I said in detail, McCree.” Gabe spoke sternly but with enough softness in his voice that Jesse didn’t feel punished for making a mistake.

“I was thinking about you using me like the needy lil’ slut I am, Sir. I wanted you to step on me out there today, Sir. Even while everyone was watching. I wanted you to make me your bitch for them all to see.” Jesse’s voice trembled as he felt Gabe’s hot breath against his neck. “I kept thinking about choking on your dick, Sir.” Jesse bucked his hips forward to try and get more attention given to his aching cock. “P-please touch me, Sir,” Jesse would’ve done anything to make one of those fantasies come true with Gabe.

“Such a good boy doing what I say-“ Gabe praised Jesse like there was no tomorrow. He loved seeing how flustered he got with every comment. “One day I’ll have to give you what you want, Baby. You’d like that wouldn’t you? To have me fuck you in all the ways you thought of?” Gabe’s voice was smooth like silk. He words made Jesse’s head spin. “Let’s get these off, yeah?” Gabe said before helping Jesse out of his underwear and shirt, throwing them on the floor beside the bed. Jesse knew that his dick was a little bigger than average but Gabe was surprised. “Look at you, Jesse. This is what you’ve got to work with? You should be proud.” Gabe chuckled and wrapped his hand around Jesse’s dick.  
“Oh fuck- thank you, Sir.” Jesse moaned loudly and winced as Gabe squeezed his dick.

“You want someone to hear? Keep it down, Cowboy.” Gabe scolded Jesse but kept it soft. He didn’t want to make Jesse uncomfortable in any way. “You’re so fucking handsome, Jesse.” Gabe said after a few moments of awkward silence. He slowly stroked his dick. The pace was painfully slow for Jesse. He thrusted into Gabe’s hand and whimpered. The tip of his dick was red and swollen. He wanted to cum so badly but he knew that Gabe wanted this to last.

“Yeah? Have you seen yourself? God I wanna worship that body of yours. You’re so fucking hot, Sir. You could put me in a chokehold and I would thank you.” Jesse instantly regretted the last bit he had said. They were in the perfect position for Gabe to do so. He could’ve easily put him in a chokehold and give him what he wanted.  
“I’ll have to let you have your fun soon. I’ll get naked and you can worship me all you want.” Jesse’s dick twitched at the idea. He wanted to kiss every inch on Gabe’s body. His pecs, his arms, his thighs, those amazing abs of his. Everything. He hadn’t even seen Gabe’s cock yet but he knew he wanted to worship that too. Everything about Gabe made Jesse want him.

“Can I cum, Sir?” Jesse asked, almost too scared to know what the answer was. Gabe kisses Jesse’s shoulder softly and smiled against his skin. He was so soft and smelled like vanilla. So pure. Jesse arched his back again, this time pushing against Gabe when he settled back down.

“Make yourself cum, boy.” Gabe said as he held his hand still, allowing Jesse to choose his own pace. Jesse thrusted into Gabe’s hand, the feeling of pure ecstasy rushing over him. He looked up at Gabe through his hair and bit his lip when he realized that Gabe was enjoying this just as much as he was. He had never seen Gabe so Intent on doing something before. Gabe’s mission right now was to watch Jesse cum all over his hand and he wasn’t going to stop until he did just that.

“Oh fuck- I’m gonna cum,” Jesse grabbed Gabe’s wrist and guided his hand to his throat. He whimpered when he felt Gabe’s fingers press into his skin. The loss of oxygen made Jesse’s head spin. He felt like he was floating and nothing would ever bring him back down to earth. “J-just like that,” Jesse strained to say before he came all over his own stomach and Gabe’s hand.

“Look at that, Baby. Such a good boy for me.” Gabe removed his hand from Jesse’s through and praised him as he watched Jesse lick his own cum from his hand. “God that’s fuckin’ hot,” Gabe sighed happily. Jesse sat up to allow Gabe to move and was upset to see Gabe stand up.

“You’re not gonna stay? What about you?” Jesse asked motioning to Gabe’s crotch. “Don’t you wanna get off?” Jesse felt like he had gotten all the attention and he had left Gabe out of the fun.

“I’ve got work tomorrow, Jesse. You have training. It’s best if we both leave it alone tonight and pick it up some other time.” Gabe couldn’t resist the look on Jesse’s face. He was in full pout mode. “Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes. We both need our sleep. Get cleaned up and get some sleep, Understood?” He said before leaning over to give Jesse one last kiss before leaving his room. 

“Good night, Sir.” is all Jesse said before watching Gabe close his door behind him. Jesse couldn’t wait until next time.


End file.
